


When We Meet

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Arguing, Crossover, First Meetings, Forgive Me, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Multiverse, One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The three Lydias (Movie, Cartoon, and Musical) meet for the first time and talk about how similar they think their lives are.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	When We Meet

Movie Lydia looked around. She was in an unfamiliar room. There was nothing there except her. She was alone and desperately wished her dad, stepmom, and ghost parents were there. But no, they weren’t. She was alone. Nobody was there for her. 

“Dad! Stepmother! Adam! Barbara!” she called out. No answer. Of course she would get no answer. She was alone.

A flash of light caught her eye and she looked up just in time to see an animated person that looked remarkably a little bit like her (And I mean a little). She took a step towards her and held an arm out to touch her.

“Who are you?” movie Lydia asked as her hand began to run down the right side of the animated person’s body. The animated person flinched, then shivered.

“Lydia Deetz. And you?”

Movie Lydia’s eyes widened. “You can’t be Lydia Deetz. I’m Lydia Deetz.”

“No. Neither one of you can be Lydia Deetz,” said a third, unfamiliar voice.

“Oh! And why’s that!” demanded movie and cartoon Lydia at the same time, folding their arms.

“Why? Because I’m Lydia Deetz!” musical Lydia said with a smirk.

Movie Lydia shook her head. “Okay, okay, I get it. We’re all named Lydia Deetz. But what I don’t get is why we’re all here in the same room.”

”Neither do I,” cartoon and musical Lydia said at the same time.

”I guess the best thing we can do is talk,” suggested Movie Lydia with a sigh. “If we’re all supposed to be Lydia, then we can see how similar our lives are.”

”Uhhh.....” Cartoon and Musical Lydia looked off to the side. They weren’t quite sure this Lydia was as friendly with Betelgeuse as they were.

”What? What’s wrong?” Movie Lydia cocked her head to the side.

”The only way we can tell how similar our lives are is by revealing how close we are to Betelgeuse,” said Cartoon Lydia.

”Extremely close.” Musical Lydia held up a hand. “He and I are practically best buds. We do all sorts of crazy and stupid things together.”

”Same here. Extremely close best buds. Though I often have to get my Betelgeuse out of trouble from time to time.”

”I’m not that close to mine!” grumbled Movie Lydia.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” asked Musical Lydia.

”I SAID ‘I’M NOT THAT CLOSE TO MINE’!” shouted Movie Lydia, her voice ricocheting around the room.

”Oh, I’m sorry. What happened?” asked Cartoon Lydia.

”Hang on, do you mean to say you got married to your Betelgeuse like I did mine?” asked Musical Lydia, raising an eyebrow.

”Almost got married to him, like you, if I presume?”  
  


  
“I did get married to him but I killed him right after.”

”With what?”

”Bad art?”

”I’m lucky my Betelgeuse only tried to scare me out of my house instead of marrying me,” said Cartoon Lydia, looking off to the side.

Movie and Musical stopped talking looked over towards their animated counterpart. ”Wait? Animated Lydia, what about the Maitlands?“  
  
  


”I’m sorry? Who?”

”The Maitlands, y’know, the friendly parental ghosts who should be watching out for you.”

”Whoever they are, I don’t think they existed in my world. Speaking of which, I’m glowing. Look!”

”Me too!” Movie and Musical Lydia said at the same time.  


”Bye, other me’s!!” shouted Movie Lydia as she disappeared in a flash of light.

”Bye!” Cartoon Lydia shouted to Musical Lydia as they disappeared in flashes of light as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
